


let gwash sleep dangit

by living_in_a_small_world



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_a_small_world/pseuds/living_in_a_small_world
Summary: Pairing: TJeffs x Reader x HammiePrompt: “Stop having loud arguments outside my door.”





	let gwash sleep dangit

The night air was crisp and cold with the autumn breeze. A new rack of shivers ran down your back as John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette trapped you in a weird walking-triangle formation. Laurens in front with Mulligan and Lafayette to your left and right.

The atmosphere was so quiet, it could be mistaken for a ghost town. You would have been able to hear a pin drop. Where was everyone? Usually, a carriage was bouncing along or a throng of party-goers was stumbling in the street. But no one was out.

Also, where were you going? The three men, whom you have only talked to a few times, said you needed to come with them to wait in the park for… something or someone. They were very vague.

Breaking the deadly silence, you asked why you were needed in their little excursion.

“It’s a surprise, sweetie,” Laurens responded smoothly while Lafayette and Mulligan chuckled. After walking in the silence for another few minutes, you arrived at a wooden fence surrounding the outside of a small park.

“We have arrived, ma cherie! Now, stand still and we’ll be back with your surprise,” Lafayette smiled and hugged your shoulders nonchalantly. Slightly confused with his sudden affection, you patted his back and gave a small smile when he let go. Mulligan gave a polite nod farewell and Laurens winked before dragging the Frenchman back on the path you came from.

Rubbing your arms and wishing you brought a coat, you noticed the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking over, you saw your good friend James Madison walking briskly to your location. You waved to him as he drew nearer and curtsied upon his arrival.

“Ms. (Y/N), how are you?” Madison asked while giving you a brief embrace.

“Just fine. What are you doing out on an evening like this?” You questioned.

Madison took in a sharp breath, coughed, then sneezed. “Looking for you, actually. But now that I have found you, you need to stay here for a surprise.”

Two surprises? Or just one big surprise? This must be elaborate if this surprise required two sets of men to make sure you stayed at the park entrance.

“Oh! Um, okay! Oh, and please do take care of yourself, Madison. It sounds as though you may have caught a cold,” You chirped, excited for whatever was planned for the evening.

Madison gave you a smile, turned on his heel and walked back the path he came from without another word.

The sun had just gone down and now you sat in the grass staring up at the pretty yellow, orange, and pink hues that adorned the sky. It reminded you of a watercolor painting Laurens had shown you not a month ago. Too wrapped up in your own thoughts, you failed to notice Alexander Hamilton sit down next to you and gaze at the sky.

His loud cough snapped you out of your trance and flinch as he coughed again, much softer this time. “…Hi.” He wore a strong cologne, a new one that smelled like assorted spices. It wafted over to you in the breeze and proved to be quite pleasant.

You giggled at his awkward greeting cutely, “Hello, Alexander.” Tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear, you noticed that Hamilton’s own hair was pulled into a low ponytail neatly.

Hamilton coughed again, to catch your attention and stood up swiftly. “I, uh, was wondering if you would like to go on a stroll with me.” He seemed nervous, which was unusual as he was a man of great confidence, and helped you to your feet.

“I would enjoy that very much,” you truthfully answered.

Following Hamilton, he leads you away from the park with a quickened pace. It was almost like he was trying to run away. “Hey! Wait, Alexander!” You called, conscious of the city houses on both sides of the street. “Alexander!” You hissed as he barely slowed down.

You hiked up your dress and jogged to him only to huff out of breath. Thanks, corset! The clicking of your heels caught the attention of a certain someone leaving their temporary household.

Hamilton finally looked over his shoulder and came to a stop, allowing you to catch up. Once you reached him, you took the pleasure of leaning against a wall and regaining your breath. “Just give me a minute, hah,” You requested.

Once again so swept up in your own dream world, another figure approached and gleefully wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “(Y/N), darlin’! What are you doing all the way out here? You didn’t come all this way just to find me, did you?”

Turning to the man beside you in shock, you immediately recognized him to be your close friend Thomas Jefferson. You heard he had returned from France recently but you didn’t expect to meet with him so soon. Especially with the news that he was going to the Secretary of State under George Washington.

George Washington. Boy, was he a scary fellow. You did not want to get on his bad side as he is a strong ally to have in this unorganized, free country.

“Actually, I was just on my way to come get you but it appears I ran a bit too late…” To see what Jefferson meant, you followed his gaze to see Hamilton glaring at your friend. Jefferson’s grip on your shoulder tightened and you could tell he was getting a bit jealous seeing you with his enemy.

“You see-” You started before you were interrupted by Hamilton.

“She’s going on a date with me, so if you could kindly step away-”

“Step away? Hamilton, you must be joking!” Jefferson said in disbelief, “If anything, (Y/N) wants me to step closer, push you aside, and proceed to take her on our date.”

“Your date?!” Hamilton lunged forward and ripped Jefferson’s hand of you.

“Gentlemen, please,” You pleaded.

“That’s right,” Thomas responded with a wide grin.

“Well at least she actually likes me and not some macaroni shit,” Alexander shot back with a dangerous tone to his voice.

“You little-!”

“Gentlemen, would it be such an inconvenience to stop having loud arguments outside my door?” A new voice thundered with authority and a hint of drowsiness.

Your face went pale as you saw General George Washington standing in his doorway glaring at the three of you.

“Sir!” Hamilton and Jefferson jumped in surprise.

“Go home, gentlemen. Leave the poor girl alone.” Washington made a “shooing” motion with his hands and stared at the defeated and embarrassed men. “Go on now,” he said much gentler.

“I’ll see you around, (Y/N),” Hamilton mumbled and left with his head hung low.

“Yeah, um, I’ll probably see you tomorrow (Y/N). Until then, I bid you goodnight.” Jefferson added and skidded off to his residence.

“You’ll have to forgive them; they can never seem to get along,” Washington asked, looking down at you with a soft gaze. “I trust you can make it home alright?”


End file.
